


This Time

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Reunion, The Force Awakens Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kink meme that asked for: Han survives and goes with Rey to find Luke. When they reach him, Han's first reaction is to punch Luke. Then kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> First posted here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=450618#cmt450618

Rey barely ducks away in time, avoiding the fist that displaces the air as it connects with Luke's face.  
  
"Han!" She gasps, shocked, falling back into Chewie's catch. They look at each other, and then back to where Han is standing over Luke's doubled over form. Chewie rights her just as Han reaches out a hand to touch Luke.  
  
Rey readies herself to break them apart when Han pulls Luke into his arms. The next thing they hear are the wet sounds of kissing and low murmured voices and snatches of apologies and reassurances.  
  
Han fists his hands into Luke's grey locks, their heads tilted in tandem with each other. In turn, the metallic skeleton of a hand gingerly rests on Han's arm. There is a visible letting go of the tension that Rey has seen coiled tight in Han. She watches as they respond and meld instinctively as if they have just picked up from where they have left off.  
  
"Um." She begins, furrowing her brow. Chewie shakes his head exasperatedly, lifting his hands to the heavens as if to say 'why me, oh infinite universe, why'  
  
Luke pulls away, eyes a little glassy with tears. Han clears his throat, refusing to remove himself from Luke's side when the Jedi makes to move away. They look at each other then, an entire conversation communicated through the slight shifting of facial muscles unintelligible to anyone else but the two.  
  
Han grins a moment later, smug and wide, clearly having won.  
  
Their hands slide into each other and Rey picks up the way Han's eyes soften and his shoulders relax at the contact of Luke's hand in his.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Luke says, throwing Han a side look. "Hello Rey. I've been waiting for you."  
  
Rey narrows her eyes at them when no further explanation is offered. "So, the two of you are just going to ignore the fact that one of you has a shiner and the other has bruised knuckles?" Beside her, Chewie groans, stomping off.  
  
Han grins. Lifting their joined hands, the mischievous curl of his lips is an answer in itself. "He and I have a little catching up to do. I'll make sure he's in one piece," Pausing to rake his eyes over Luke, "More or less in one piece, when I give him back to you for you to begin your training." He amends.  
  
There is a mirrored smile on Luke's face, his eyes watching Han in rapt attention. Rey wonders then, how could two such persons ever survived extended periods apart.  
  
Tugging him as they beat a hasty escape to the little dwelling in the rocks, Luke calls out instructions for food and shelter. "I don't think I ever want to know." Rey says, shuddering at the sight of the two old men giggling and blushing like two randy boys. Chewie barks an agreement from beside her.  


**Author's Note:**

> Come share in my feels
> 
>  
> 
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
